


Secrets

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Greg was really thinking about at the end of the episode...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> No own. No harm intended. Spoilers for "The Better Man".
> 
> By the way, I have no explanation for this drabble other than Wordy had me crying. It was all I needed.

"No secrets." Greg promises. He looks Ed in the eyes as he says the two words as if it's true, as if he means there really are no more secrets between them. And there aren't. Not really. Except for one. Only Greg can't speak those particular words. Ever. "We're a man down," he says instead with a halfhearted smile.

 

"Twenty years..." Ed responds. Both men think of Wordy and all the years they've shared. Working together. Protecting and serving the public together. Becoming family. Once Wordy goes the team won't be the same.

 

Greg sits quietly across from his partner, his friend, refusing to consider what he would do if it was Ed leaving the S.R.U. So far luck has been on his side but there will come a day when Ed walks away for the last time. The thing is, of them all he is the only one Greg could never live without.


End file.
